Can't Wait to See Her
by Kara Marina
Summary: Bella and Edward take their trip to Florida together during Eclipse. This is how their conversation goes on the plane ride.


It was a long flight to Florida. The love of my life was restless since we took off, but I was relieved that Bella was safe and out of Forks. This mess with Victoria was stressing her out. During the flight she was constantly tossing and turning in her sleep. Frankly, this was the most calm she had been for months.

Of course everyone thought I was jealous and I can admit that I am, but that is not so much the reason for my removing her. I knew she would be very upset about the fight. I wanted to keep stress off her shoulders. In all honesty, it was to protect her.

Victoria still runs freely. These wolfs have complicated our situation so much. Emmett was on her trail; almost touching her with his bearlike hands. Then out of nowhere she surprises us by rushing to the wolf's territory. One of them becomes offended, and in the chaos we completely lose her trail. We have never be so close to snaring her. She has been for months moving all over Washington; the way she moves is almost untraceable. She knows how to avoid danger, like she knows when we get a hint, and then purposely completely goes in the opposite direction.

Bella's breathing slowed down, and she opened her adorable brown eyes. I calmed myself, and then smiled innocently at her.

She smiled back and said, "Hey."

"Hello, did you have a nice sleep, love." I pulled her closer to me, and kissed her forehead.

She yawned, "Yes, how much time do we have until we are in Florida."

I touched hair, "In about 40 minutes we will land."

Bella narrowed her eyes "Wow, I can't believe you talked me into agreeing to go on vacation with you, when there's a huge mess back home."

I wanted to laugh; everyone thought I was being overprotective, believed that there was a better solution to this issue. That may have been so, but no one could give me a better solution. They didn't understand what it is like having a human for a lover.

I kissed her and spoke, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

She laughed, "Well get ready for the big bad Renee, we're in for it. Hopefully she won't be very observant."

The last time I saw Renee, I noticed her ability to not be distracted by the things around her. I would have to be careful about what I said and did around her. Although she did have childish nature, she was clever and perceptive.

"Well we can only hope," I wrapped my arms around Bella's small figure, and breathed deeply in her floral scent.

"This is going to be interesting, I got a pretty good look at your mother; she has an appealing personality" I explained.

Bella sighed, "Un huh, she is different and so… young."

I smiled, "The way her mind works is unusual, it's like she is a 13-year-old and a 38-year-old in the same body," I chuckled.

Bella began to look very thoughtful when she began speaking. This was one of those moments were I really wished I could read her mind. Her heart would accelerate, and you just got the feeling that she was covering something important.

"That's how she is really. She's witty and outgoing, yet smart and observant" Her voice became very quiet. She moved closer to me and held my hand.

"I was always the one who had to be mature and reason with her."

I was curious now, I knew that Bella and Renee had a complicated relationship, but Bella never went into details. My eyes filled with wonder and I began to look at her for answers. In truth, I wanted to known and understand how her life was. I wanted to know everything that I did not personality witness with her.

"When I was twelve, Renee was just getting into the dating world. Soon she got into a relationship and this guy made her really happy; and I like him too. Nevertheless they were a controversial couple, because he was a humble man; honestly he was like Charlie."

When I glance at her, she was staring at me and blushing.

I smiled at her, and made a motion with my hand telling to proceed in telling her story. "Yes, continue."

She her eyes were full of emotion, "Well everyone knew my mom because she was social, and unfortunately for her she has a tendency to tell her business, so before you knew it, there was all this whispering going around about her hurting him the way she hurt Charlie.

"She never really forgave herself for doing that, that's why it was difficult for her to begin dating," She affirmed.

To my surprise she began to laugh. I was about to ask her what was funny, but she held out her hand telling me to let her finish.

"Well one of the women had the nerve to tell her that she had better not hurt him. She said, I know women like you, going around and hurting good people cheating, lying, then leaving them."

Anger touched my beloveds face. "Just like that, Renee was ready to leave everything we built for 11 years. She asked me if I wanted to move out of phoenix."

Bella began to chuckling and she started rubbing my hands with her fingers.

"So of course I said mom you have to be a big girl, you have a job, a life, you have me" she stared at my hands.

She stopped there and I grew impatient. "And then?" I asked her.

"And then she said, your right baby, I just wasn't thinking. It's hard for me to know the truth, that I hurt your dad. I took you almost completely out of his life, you don't know how much daddy loves you, he loves you so much sweetheart. Yet he barley knows you, Jesus I would kill him if he did that to me."

She snuggled closer to me, "And I told her, if you felt guilty then why didn't you just go back, and she said after a year of telling him I didn't need him how could I just go back.

She smiled at me and kissed my hand, "After we spoke, she broken it off with the other guy, and we became even closer. She was always one of my best friends, but that year she became _the best friend_."

The flight Attendant spoke from the speakers.

"All passengers remain seated; we will be landing in a few minutes"

She looked up at me, and then brushed her smooth warm lips on my hard cool ones.

Her eyes began to twinkle."Edward I can't wait till we see her, your right I has been a long time."


End file.
